A Clinical Research Center (CRC) will be established at the Roger Williams General Hospital to support clinical investigation by the physicians and basic scientists of the Brown University Program-in-Medicine. Unique aspects of the facility will include: (1) availability to all faculty members including those based on the University campus and at Brown's eight affiliated hospitals; (2) use by adult medical disciplines including Surgery, Psychiatry, Community Medicine, Radiology, Internal Medicine, Geriatrics, Neurology, and Obstetrics and Gynecology; and (3) a geographically separated Metabolic Kitchen and Ambulatory Nutrition Center to be used for outpatient studies requiring provision of diets of defined composition. Protocols proposed will address a spectrum of questions including: the efficacy of diabetes mellitus control with insulin pumps in minimizing maternal and neonatal morbidity and mortality; the metabolism of the serum amyloid A proteins; pituitary-adrenal axis function in depression; the independent roles of exercise and diet as determinants of serum lipoprotein metabolism; psychosocial predictors of success and metabolic consequences of gastric bypass surgery in morbid obesity; pharmacokinetics of new antimetabolite regimens for the treatment of psoriasis; the interrelationship of aging and parathyroid function in normal and osteopenic subjects; mechanisms of the antihypertensive action of diuretics; and the use of redioenhancing agents in the therapy of metastatic brain tumors. The inpatient unit will consist of four beds, a treatment room, and a CRC office. Staffing plans will take advantage of a cadre of personnel already serving the Cancer Center at the Roger Williams General Hospital. The Ambulatory Nutrition Center and Metabolic Kitchen will be constructed by the Miriam Hospital in a free-standing residential home. The 1,500 square foot facility, renovated through a private foundaton grant, will have capacity to serve 24 study subjects.